The Daily Grind
by Emotion Masen
Summary: A year ago Bella had it all, attending college, friends, a boyfriend and her family. Then in one night her entire world came crashing down never to be the same. Edward recently requested for a job transfer. Relocating to Seattle, to run from his own problems, Edward was determined to never fall victim to another woman. That is until he meets Bella at a coffee house. REPOST
1. Chapter 1

This is a fanfic story. Twilight and the twilight characters are owned by Stephenie Meyer. No copyright infringement intended. I own nothing but Sophie and Nicky as well as any new characters not related to Twilight. The plot is mine as well as any out of character personality traits the characters may have.

Thank you for reading, hope you enjoy it!

I am finally reposting this story. Hope you enjoy reliving it and to new comers, please enjoy.

Beta: Bobbi Wordsmith

* * *

 ** _The Daily Grind_**

 ** _Chapter 1_**

My alarm went off at four am, that's when my day started. Every day it was the same thing, the same old daily grind and part of me hated it. Who would have thought one phone call, a simple Katy Perry ringtone on my phone would give me the news that changed my life forever. Even after a year I still remember it as if it only happened yesterday.

"Bella, it's Billy Black, did I wake you?" my dad's partner asked. He never called me so right away I knew something was wrong, I knew that whatever he was about to tell me was bad news. I sat up in the bed feeling my heart pound in my chest.

"It's all right Billy, what is it?"

"I don't know how to say this…"

"Say what?"

"This is really hard to say and…"

"Damn it, Billy, just say it…" I snapped so loudly I could see the shadow of my roommate sit up in her bed. My palms were sweating, my heart racing faster.

"Bella, someone broke into your parent's house, they're gone Bella," he choked out, sounding as if he was crying and I shook my head. They couldn't have been gone. I just talked to them earlier today. I had plans to go home and visit this weekend. They weren't gone.

"Are… Are you sure?" I asked him, wanting him to tell me that they were fine. That it was a mistake. I felt the tears stinging my eyes but I refused to let them fall before I knew if this was true.

"I'm so sorry, Bella. It was some guy your dad arrested a few years back and …"

"…they can't be dead, Billy, maybe it's a mistake."

"I'm sorry, Bella it's not a mistake. I've seen…fuck I'm so sorry Bella," he said, and the tears fell from my eyes. He started telling me about the invasion and that they found the man sitting next to my father's body.

My skin went cold and then in a shaky breath I asked, "Where are Sophia and Nicholas?" I knew if both my parents were home it meant my five-year-old little brother and sister were too. If Billy said that I lost them too I was surely to die right where I was sitting.

"We found them in your parent's bedroom closet; they said your dad told them not to move until the police came. Bella, they need you," Billy said, and I was already out of my bed and getting dressed.

"I'm getting on the first flight out to Washington. Don't let social services send them to a foster home. I'm coming," I told him.

That was almost a year ago now and it still hurt; it still broke my heart. Both my parents were killed in a home invasion. I, my brother and sister were left alone. No aunts, uncles, grandparents; no one, just each other. No one was willing to take in Nicholas and Sophia. So I did the only thing I could think of, I dropped out of school and became their legal guardian. Those friends I had, my boyfriend left as if I was nothing to them.

Quickly I got dressed, having taken my shower last night like I always do. I left my hair down today. Normally I pulled my hair up into a ponytail, but for some reason I wanted it down. I chewed my lip knowing the real reason I wanted it down, _he_ was the reason. He was always the reason. I pinned my bangs back hating them in my face.

Once I was happy with my outfit, I went into the twin's room to wake them up. They were cranky in the morning but I needed to wake them up and take them to Mrs. Weber's. Thankfully, she would baby sit them until it was time for them to go to school and then take them for me. I was always out of work in time to pick them up from school.

"Come on, Nicky, Soph…it's morning time," I said, messing their hair and tickling their sides. They both groaned telling me to go away.

"Come on or the two of you are going to make me late," I say, and they groan again. I tickle their feet, Sophia popping up first because she hated when I did that.

"I hate when you do that Ella," she said and I smiled at her. When she was just learning to talk she couldn't say my name, so I told her to call me Ella, and to this day she still did.

"I know, Soph, but it's time to get up," I told her and she stuck her tongue out at me. Nicholas was still under his blanket trying to ignore Sophia and me.

"If you get up, Nicky we can do Pizza-mania tonight for dinner," I said, and Nicholas was quickly up with a smile on his face.

"Promise?"

"Cross my heart with a knight's sword," I replied, knowing that would make him smile because our parents use to always say that. I helped him off of the top bunk and then told them to go wash.

I left the two of them to get dressed and went to make them both a bowl of cereal. Once they ate we all left the house.

"Bella, why do we have to get up at the back crack of dawn?" Nicholas asked, yawning in the back seat and I looked at him through the rearview mirror.

"The what?" I asked, Sophia and I both laughing.

"I heard Mrs. Weber say it before," he says, and I smiled.

"I've told you before, I open the coffee shop for Mrs. Newton, remember?" I say, and he nods his head making a face. He hated Mrs. Newton, not that I could blame him. The woman was evil, well sort of. She did give me a job when I needed one. My parent's life insurance covered the house, cars and Sophia and Nicholas' private school tuition up until they finished college. There was even enough for me to finish eventually, but I would worry about that later. I still needed to work, to pay bills, buy groceries and keep them clothed and fed.

"Ella, do I have to get a needle today, too?" Sophia asked, and I knew she was asking because Nicholas had a doctor's appointment today. He had asthma, so I always made sure to make all his doctor's appointments.

"I'm not getting a needle, Sophia! I'm not getting a needle, am I, Bella?" Nicholas asked, looking scared out of his mind thanks to Sophia and I knew that was her plan.

"No, Nicky, just a normal checkup with Dr. Cooper," I tell him, and he nods his head and sticks his tongue out at Sophia.

When I arrived at Mrs. Weber's she was already waiting outside, like always. I gave Sophia and Nicholas a hug and told them to behave or there was no Pizza-mania tonight. They both lied saying they would behave and climbed out of the car.

"Bella, have you figured out what you are going to do with them for the summer?" she asked me, and I shook my head because I had no idea what I was going to do.

"Have you thought about summer camp?" she asked, and I didn't think I could afford summer camp. The family attorney always tried telling me to take them out of private school and use the tuition money to be able to afford taking care of them, but I couldn't do that. I knew how important it was to my parents for us to have the best education and I was going to make sure that was what Sophia and Nicholas had.

"I'll look into it," I told her, only half meaning it. I waved at Mrs. Weber and thanked her, like always for taking them.

I quickly pulled off for the coffee house arriving ten minutes to opening. I knew Mrs. Newton would be pissed because she always liked me to have the coffee already brewing by the time the customers start to come in. I parked in my usual parking space and got out of the car. I rushed inside through the back door, quickly shut off the alarm, ran behind the bar and hit the switches on the coffee pots. I always prepped everything the night before. I pulled my apron on over my head and started to set up all the tables in the café.

Once that was done, I turned on the television to channel five news and then the radio. Why Mrs. Newton always wanted them both on, I'll never know. I turned the sign from closed to open and then went behind the counter. I started up five cups of black coffee, three cups of coffee with cream and extra sugar, then two cappuccinos. The same ten people came in first every morning, and they ordered the same thing each time. The front door opened and Quil, the delivery guy from the bakery across town, came in with today's deliveries.

"Morning, Bella."

"Morning, Quil." I replied with a smile. He helped me put everything away like he did every morning. He tried asking me out again, like he did every morning, and I turned him down just like I did every morning. Mr. Jones came in first and I gave him his coffee, while he sat down at the table in the far back to read his paper. Everyone else started to come in and my co-worker, Lauren, came in late, like always.

The coffee shop was busy which wasn't surprising to me at all. Everyone was on their way to work, coming in for their coffee and their breakfast. I kept a smile on my face and made certain to get all of their orders right. I never missed a beat, even caught Lauren's mistakes. Mrs. Newton hated when I ran late but she would never fire me because I was the reason this place ran so smoothly.

"Bella, Harold said this was cold." Lauren gave me his cup. I dumped it in the sink, quickly made him another cup and gave him a complimentary donut to go with it.

"You're the best, Bella," Harold said, leaving me a tip and I smiled at him. I ran around filling orders, making coffee and yelling at Lauren to get out of my way because she continued to ruin orders. How she managed to do this since we pretty much got the same customers every day made no sense to me.

Every order was the same, except one. _His._

I always knew the moment he walked in, wearing his tailored suit that probably cost more than my entire paycheck. My heart always raced in my chest when he came in, with his thick, messy, bronze hair on those hazel more like gold eyes. As he approached the counter, I turned my back to him and pretended to have to focus on the cup I was holding in my hand.

"Mmgh." I heard him clear his throat, but I didn't turn around. I couldn't because whenever I looked at him my insides melted. He made me forget everything; my name, my age, my phone number, I mean everything. I needed to pull myself together before looking at him.

"Hi, how can I help you today?" I hear Lauren ask him in her little slut voice. I know that was a bit much but she was a slut.

"I would like Isabella's help," he replied in the most smooth, heated voice you could ever imagine. I knew he was talking about me. He never let Lauren help him; he wouldn't take help from Mrs. Newton when she was here. I inhaled a deep breath and turned around to look at him.

"Good morning, Mr. Cullen, what can I get for you?" I asked, praying that he would just make a simple order like everyone else. Every day he came in here and asked me a new question about myself. If I enjoyed the weather, my thoughts on some huge news story, why I choose to wear my hair up instead of down. Or why I have on red nail polish. He asked about my favorite color, favorite food, favorite flower; they never seemed too personal, but I couldn't understand why he wanted to know.

It was weird I knew that, even more weird that I was never uncomfortable answering his questions, I wanted to. It all seemed so innocent because it wasn't like he ever actually asked me out. I didn't want him to, all right I did, but I would have only turned him down. I have too much going on in my life to be concerned about a love life.

"Isabella, I thought we talked about this and I requested you call me Edward," he said, with that sexy damn grin on his face. It made my heart do somersaults. I inhaled a deep breath.

"What can I get for you, Edward?" I asked, and his smile grew larger.

"That wasn't so hard now, was it?" he asked, and I rolled my eyes at him causing him to laugh heartedly.

"I like your hair today…"

"Thank you," I replied, not giving him eye contact, as I feel my cheeks heat up from my blush. I knew he would be happy I wore it down today, since I usually always had it up. He cleared his throat and quickly looked down at my fingers, which were tapping against the counter.

"French tips this week?" he asked, and I smiled at the fact that he always noticed any changes I made to myself. Nothing went unnoticed to him.

"Yes, I thought a change would be nice," I replied, and he nodded his head and it looked like he was about to reach for my hand, then he quickly pulled his hand back and pushed it into his pocket. I waited to see what question he would ask me today.

"Are you excited about the summer starting?" he asked me nervously, and I wanted to say no because I have to find someone to watch the kids during the day, but he didn't need to know that.

"I'm not a huge fan of the heat, but thankfully it never gets too bad here in Seattle," I replied with a smile, which he quickly returned.

"Yeah, when I lived in New York, the humidity was a killer," he said, and I grinned. It was such a rare moment when he would slip up and reveal something about himself.

"How long did you live in New York?" I asked him, and I watch something pass in his eyes, it was sadness and anger. Already, I regretted asking the question.

"You don't have to answer that I…"

"…it's all right. I lived there for about ten years," he replied, and I nodded my head chewing on my lower lip. After standing there silently for a few moments, he finally made a coffee order that I quickly filled. I handed him his cup and his fingers brushed over mine. I quickly snatched my hand back feeling something warm pass through me. His eyes were large for a millisecond and I wondered if he felt it too.

"Have a great day, Isabella," he told me, paying for his coffee and leaving me a tip.

"You, too, Edward," I replied, watching him walk out of the coffee house. I kept watching him, wanting him to look back at me.

"Why don't you just ask him out?" Lauren asked, coming up next to me.

"Because I have too much baggage that I'm sure a man like him wouldn't want to deal with," I answer, placing my tip in my apron and the money for the coffee in the register.

"That's true; I don't know any guy willing to put up with…" I cut my eyes at her and she stopped talking mid-sentence. I didn't need her reminding me that my situation could possibly mean never being romantically involved again. I mean it was hard enough for single mothers trying to date, and in this case, Sophia and Nicholas weren't even my children, they were my siblings.

I shook the depressing thoughts from my mind and continued working up until it was closing time. Lauren and I cleaned up and I looked at the time again knowing that I had to take Nicholas to his doctor's appointment. I started to hang up my apron just when Mrs. Newton walked in, I groaned seeing her.

"Bella, can I speak with you?" she asked, and I checked the time on my watch again.

"I have to take Nicholas to his doctor's appointment."

"I won't take up too much of your time, please sit," she said, pointing to a table and I rolled my eyes and walked over to the table. I sat down and she sat down across from me.

"Bella you know you are a fantastic employee."

"Thank you Mrs. Newton."

"And while I know you have a lot of responsibility…"

"…Mrs. Newton are you firing me?" I asked my heart racing and she started laughing. I hadn't told a joke…I was serious.

"Why would I fire my best employee?" she asked, and I relaxed some falling back against the chair.

"I'm actually doing the opposite. I want to give you a raise, a promotion actually," she says, and I look at her completely dumbstruck.

"I don't know what to say."

"Well, don't say anything yet. My husband and I will be moving, but we don't want to close the café. Our son Mike will be sort of the owner since he will still be here in Washington, but I would like to make you Manager."

"Are you shitting me?" I asked, and then slapped my hand over my mouth realizing what I said. She scowled at me for my language, but didn't say anything about it.

"Is that a yes?" she asked, and I nodded my head. With the raise I could afford to put Sophia and Nicholas in summer camp. We talked about what my responsibilities would be, and that I would have to work every other Saturday. I signed some papers and couldn't wait to tell Sophia and Nicholas the good news.

"Oh my god! Mrs. Newton, I have to go!" I yelled, looking at the time and seeing that school was about to let out. I was supposed to pick them up early for his doctor's appointment and knew that I missed it.

"All right we'll talk later," she said, as I ran out of the door. I jumped into my car and started speeding hoping to get to the school in time. Then I saw the damn flashing lights behind me and I groaned pulling over. I looked at the time again and knew that I was going to be late picking them up.

There was a tap on my window and I didn't even see the cop get out of the car. I rolled down my window.

"I'm sorry officer, I didn't mean to speed, I have a…"

"Bella?" I hear a familiar voice say, and I look to see Billy standing there and I smile.

"Hey Billy…"

"Late picking the kids up?" he asked, and I smiled nodding my head.

"Follow me," he said, walking back to his car. I watched him get in, then he pulled up next to my car.

"Police escort," he told me, and I smiled, nodding my head. I followed behind him and in no time I pulled up outside of their school. I thanked Billy and he made me promise to bring Sophia and Nicholas by for dinner on Sunday. I loved that even though Charlie was dead, Billy still helped out where he could, as he was always still there for us. He got a lot of grief from some people for not taking in Nicholas and Sophia himself, but I knew that he was afraid of something like what happened to my parents happening to him, and Sophia and Nicholas being harmed.

Billy, and his wife Rebecca, helped as much as they could and I was always grateful for the help. I went inside of the school and found Sophia and Nicholas sitting in the office. They both looked up at me, angry.

"You're late," Nicholas says.

"I know and I'm sorry," I say, taking their hands. I wave at the secretary and we leave. I help them into the car and told them to buckle their seatbelts. As I climb into the car, I tell them about my promotion and that they would be able to attend summer camp. They were more than excited and it made me feel amazing.

We arrived at the doctor's office late, but I was hoping Dr. Cooper was still there to at least fill Nicholas' inhaler prescription. We walked in and I told them both to sit down and wait. I approached the nurses' station and groaned seeing that it was Jessica Stanley. We went to highschool together; I didn't like her then either.

"Is Dr. Cooper still here?" I asked, and she looked up at me.

"No."

"Well, did he leave a prescription for Nicholas?" I asked, hoping he remembered this time. Jessica got up and walked over to the file cabinet. I watched her pull out a chart which I assumed was Nicholas chart.

"No, he didn't leave one," she said, and I blew out an irritated breath.

"Well, is there someone here who could write the prescription, Nicholas really needs a refill and…"

"Then maybe you should have gotten here on time," she said, cutting me off and I swear if it wasn't for Sophia and Nicholas sitting there, I would have slapped the hell out of her. I looked at her and she rolled her eyes.

"There is a doctor still here, but he won't write the prescription without seeing him first, so come in," she told me, and we all followed her back to an exam room. She told me it would be about five minutes before the doctor would come in and I went to ask the doctor's name, but she already left the room.

"She's a butthead," Sophia said, and I laughed agreeing with her. Nicholas looked around the room and I knew he was nervous. He hated coming to see the doctor.

"Relax, Nicky, remember after we leave here, we're going to Pizza-mania," I reminded him, and he nodded his head chewing on his lip. The door opened and the doctor walked in.

"Edward?" I asked, before I could stop myself, and he looked at me shocked to see me as well. He looked at the chart, then Nicholas and Sophia, then back at me.

"Isabella…" he said, and Nicholas and Sophia started laughing. I knew it was because they never actually heard anyone call me Isabella. Edward stared at me for a long time and it was making my heart damn near beat out of my chest. He cleared his throat then turned to Nicholas. He asked him about his asthma and how he was feeling. Nicholas seemed relaxed as he talked to him, while I was everything but relaxed.

Every once in awhile, Edward would look over at Sophia and me to ask me a question, and Sophia would blush when he smiled. He was even dazzling my little sister. Edward handed me the prescription for Nicholas and he looked like he was having a hard time with something.

"You two make sure you listen to your mom," he says, and again Nicholas and Sophia start to laugh while Edward looks puzzled.

"She's not our mom," Sophia says, and Edward's eyebrows shoot up. I knew that looking at them someone would think so because we looked so much alike.

"No?" he asked, and I thought I heard a little hope in his voice but I was sure I was just hearing things.

"No. She's our sister," Nicholas answered.

"Yeah, our mom and dad were killed by a bad guy who tried to rob them," Sophia added, and I could always count on her to tell the world our business. Edward looked at me with sad eyes again and I didn't want anyone's pity.

"I'm sorry," he said looking at me, and I nodded my head standing up and taking Nicholas and Sophia's hand.

"Thank you, Dr. Cullen," I replied, preparing to leave the room. He looked like he wasn't happy with me calling him Dr. Cullen instead of Edward. I told Sophia and Nicholas to make sure to use the bathroom before we left. I opened the door and Sophia and Nicholas walked out arguing over who was going to use the bathroom first.

"Isabella…" I hear Edward call to me and I turn around to look at him.

"I'm sorry to hear about your parents," he said, taking a step towards me and I chew on my lip nodding my head.

"Are you raising them alone?" he asked me, and once again I nodded my head.

"How old are you?" he asked, and it is then the one question he's never asked me.

"What does it matter?" I ask, not in the mood to hear someone else tell me that I was too young to be raising them.

"It doesn't I suppose. I was just curious. To see such a selfless person give up her own life before she was even old enough to enjoy it, so that she could raise her siblings, is just unheard of," he told me, and I knew that was true. I inhaled a deep breath.

"That must have been a hard decision to make."

"It was never one I ever considered. They need me, so I'm here," I answered, hoping that made sense to him. He nodded his head, his eyes boring into me. I couldn't look away from him, I wanted to.

"You're beautiful, smart…but selfless has to be the sexiest of all your qualities," he tells me in a deep voice, and I felt my insides start to melt. He cups my face and that warm feeling starts to spread throughout my body again.

"I've been so captivated by you since that first day I saw you, fighting this desire to be near you. I thought maybe if I continued asking you questions and I got to know you, you would be just like the rest of them. But you surprise me more and more."

"I'm just me."

"You don't see yourself clearly, Isabella; you're amazing, exquisite," he says, his face so close to mine. His breath like a drug intoxicating me. I couldn't; my focus and first concern was and would always be Sophia and Nicholas.

"Edward I-I…" His lips were on mine before I could finish. I moaned feeling his soft lips on mine. His tongue darted out along my lips causing a shiver up my spine. He lifted my face, bringing me closer to deepen our kiss. When his tongue entered my mouth, I drowned in him, feeling his tongue massage mine, I almost died and went to heaven. This kiss was hot, heated everything I knew I was missing. His hand snaked to the back of my neck playing with my hair. He nibbled on my bottom lip, a moan leaving his mouth.

"Positively exquisite…" I think I hear him moan, but I couldn't be sure. His lips move over my jaw and I know I have to stop this.

"Edward…" I moan out breathlessly, and he takes my mouth again with much more passion behind this kiss. I wrapped my arms around him, pushing my fingers into his hair and rising up on my toes to deepen our kiss. He groaned, slamming me against his body and I moaned feeling his erection on my stomach. He wanted me, and god I wanted him. We were two adults and there was no reason we…

"Stop it, Nicky before I tell!" I hear Sophia yell, and I quickly push Edward back and step out of his arms. He looked crazed as if ready to attack me. But there was a reason we couldn't do this. I had two children to raise and I had no room for a good fuck in the hay.

"I can't, Edward…" I say, hoping he understood and would just forget about this.

"Bella…" he started, and I shook my head. It sounded so good hearing him call me Bella. It felt so good being in his arms but I couldn't.

"Thank you again, Edward," I said, as I saw Sophia and Nicholas coming down the hall. He saw them walking up also.

"Tomorrow," he said, rather than asked and I didn't reply. He said bye to the kids and told me that he would see me tomorrow. I simply nodded my head and turned to leave. I was sure once I told him I wasn't looking for just a good fuck that I would successfully scare him off just like the rest.

I took Soph and Nicky to Pizza-mania as promised, then helped them with their homework. I got them bathed, and into bed. They said their prayers, asking for our parents to watch over us and then they got into bed. I showered and walked past my parent's old bedroom. I never went in; I could never bring myself to go in. I had the entire house redecorated, every room but my parent's room. I closed the door and walked to my bedroom. I dressed in my pajamas and climbed into bed. Some days I found myself asking how things would be different if I hadn't dropped out of school and taken Sophia and Nicholas, but guilt soon followed after the thought.

I thought about Edward and my lips stung remembering the way he kissed me. Then something he said replayed in my mind. He said he was trying to fight the desire to be near me. Did he not want to be near me? I wasn't forcing him; I didn't want this anymore than he did. My life was complicated enough without a man making it worse. I shut my eyes to let sleep claim me so that tomorrow I would start the daily grind all over again.

* * *

Hope you enjoyed that, next chapter coming soon! Please leave any reviews, I've missed you all!

Depression is real but I'm getting much better!

Love, Emotion


	2. Chapter 2

This is a fanfic story. Twilight and the twilight characters are owned by Stephenie Meyer. No copyright infringement intended. I own nothing but Sophie and Nicky as well as any new characters not related to Twilight. The plot is mine as well as any out of character personality traits the characters may have.

Thank you for reading, hope you enjoy it!

I am finally reposting this story. Hope you enjoy reliving it and to new comers, please enjoy.

Beta: Bobbi Wordsmith

* * *

 ** _Dangerous Territory_**

 ** _Chapter 2_**

Edward never showed up that next day like he said he would, or the days following. That was almost a week ago now and I wouldn't admit it out loud but I was actually upset that he hadn't shown up. I tried convincing myself that it was for the best. I couldn't afford to get my emotions involved with anyone in any kind of way.

When I woke up this morning I had this feeling that it was going to be a really long day. I continued the same morning routine getting Sophie and Nicholas ready for school.

"Ella I hate getting up so early," Sophie said as she ate her cereal. Nicholas nodded his head in agreement as he pushed his spoon into his mouth.

"I know and I'm sorry but I have to work you guys," I told them as I finished making their lunch.

"Well can't you work somewhere else?" Nicholas asked chewing with his mouth open. I scrunched my face up at him.

"Don't talk with your mouth open it's gross," I said and he started smiling.

"Do you like sea food?" He asked and just as Sophie and I yelled no he stuck his tongue out. Sophie laughed while I turned my head away from him. After they finished eating their breakfast we left for me to drop them off at Mrs. Weber's place.

"Remember you have to be on time Ella," Sophie told me from the back seat of the car. I smiled at her through the rearview mirror.

"Yeah because Principle Nelson smells," Nicholas added making Sophie giggle.

"That's not nice Nicholas," I told him even though it was true. I swear I don't know what kind of aftershave the man wore but it could burn the hairs in your nostrils off.

The moment I pulled up outside of Mrs. Weber house I smiled seeing Mrs. Weber's daughter Angela standing out there with her. I climb out of the car with the kids and Angela quickly approached me pulling me into a hug.

"Bella I am so so sorry about your parents," She said into my ear and we hugged each other tighter. Angela and I were best friends in high school. When it was time for college I choose to go to UCLA while she decided not to go at all and traveled around the world. I wanted to go with her but my parents wouldn't even tolerate the idea.

Mrs. Weber couldn't get in contact with Angela when everyone found out about my parents death. The last she knew was that Angela was in Africa. Thinking about it now it was great I wasn't traveling the world or by the time I got the news about my parents they would have probably already put Nicholas and Sophie in foster care.

"I missed you," I whispered back in Angela's ear and she pulled back to look at me.

"What time do you get off work?" She asked.

"Three." I answered fighting the tears that wanted to come.

"I'm coming over tonight and we are having a sleepover," She told me and I started laughing as I felt the tears in my eyes. I nodded my head and told Nicholas and Sophie that I would see them later. I waved bye to everybody and jumped back in the car and left for the coffee shop.

I pulled up outside and parked in my parking spot. I noticed a black Bentley sitting in the parking lot and I inhaled a deep breath not in the mood for any trouble. I climbed out of the car and at the same time I watched the door to the Bentley open.

I hadn't realized how scared I was until my heart beat started to race. I instantly relaxed when I saw that it was simply Mrs. Newton's son Mike.

"Hey Bella!" He shouted throwing his hand up in the air. I released the breath I hadn't realized I was holding and waved back at him.

"Hey Mike," I replied shutting my car door. I headed for the coffee shop and he followed behind me.

"My mom said you get here early…"

"Every day." I replied placing the key inside of the lock. I opened the door and shut off the alarm. Mike was talking but I honestly wasn't listening to him. I started my routine as he continued talking. Preparing the shop for the customers I tried to keep thoughts of Edward out of my mind.

"Bella?" Mike called to me and I looked up at him.

"I said I think we should meet sometime this week to discuss remodeling." Mike said and I looked at him with a brow raised.

"Why?"

"Because I'm the new owner and you're the manager," He answered and I rolled my eyes.

"I meant why are we remodeling. Your mother just remodeled a few months ago," I said just as a knock sounded on the door. I smiled seeing it was Quil from the bakery. I walked over and opened the door for him.

"Morning Bella,"

"Morning Quil," I replied back with a smile. I helped bring in the baked goods and put them away. Today he didn't ask me out but I was sure it was only because Mike was here. After he left I switched the closed sign to open and turned around to see Mike looking at me.

"Bella are you seeing anyone?" He asked with a smile on his face and I was getting ready to ask him what the hell when the door opened with our first customer. Thankful we were busy so I was able to avoid having to have that conversation with Mike.

When he realized I wasn't going to be answering his question anytime soon he left telling me we would talk later. Lauren came in late as always but this time I pulled her to the side.

"If you keep coming in late you can just stop coming in all together," I informed her.

"Excuse you?" She asked as if she didn't understand what I just told her.

"If you come in late again you're fired Lauren." I replied more sternly. I never fired anyone in my entire life but, I also wasn't going to put up with her coming the hell in whenever she wanted.

"Who the hell died and made you boss?" Lauren snapped at me.

"Mrs. Newton made me manager," I answered and she looked pissed now.

"Excuse me can I get some help over here!" I heard a customer say. I gave Lauren a warning look then turned around to serve the customer. Lauren didn't say anything else to me for the rest of the day. It seemed with the threat of being fired she actually started to work. Once it started to slow down I started on a new batch of coffee.

"Could I have the usual?" I heard a familiar voice from behind me say. My heart practically stopped. I couldn't turn around. I was too scared to turn around. It was him. I was sure of it. I inhaled a deep breath and I looked over at Lauren.

"Don't look at me, we both know he only wants you to serve him his coffee," Lauren said and I rolled my eyes with a groan. She nudged my hip.

"Hey at least he's cute," She whispered and I laughed. Inhaling another breath I turned around to face him. My goodness he was more attractive than I remembered him being. His hair was a mess on his head and it looked like he hadn't shaved since the last time I saw him.

"With milk today?" I asked in a shaky breath. He didn't answer. He stepped closer to the counter and for some reason I did the same.

"How are Nicholas and Sophie?" He asked me. A smile touched my lips at the fact that he remembered their names.

"They're good," I answered softly. We stood there staring at each other. I felt foolish so I quickly looked away.

"You look really nice today, but then again you look nice every day." He said, my eyes shot up at his. I needed to know if he was serious. I couldn't tell.

"How would you know, you haven't been here the last few days." I replied then cursed myself for sounding like I had missed him. Did I miss him?

"Could we talk Bella?" He asked and I instantly looked up at him hearing him call me Bella instead of Isabella.

"I-I can't I'm working…" I answered in a stutter. He pushed his hands into his pockets and looked down at his feet. It was such an adolescent thing to do, but I knew Edward was at least in his thirties. Which started making me question, what the hell he saw in me?

I was a college drop out. I hadn't even finished my junior year. I was only twenty-one and I worked at a coffee shop. I had the responsibility of two children. There was no way a doctor in his thirties was remotely seriously attracted or interested in me.

He probably just wanted to show he could still get a young twenty something girl to fall for him to all his rich doctor friends.

"Could we talk after you get off work?" He asked taking me out of my thoughts. I looked up at him. Inhaling a deep breath I knew I needed to put an end to this before it went any further and I ended up with my feelings seriously hurt.

"No I don't think that's a good idea. I have kids to pick up remember?" I replied in a snarky way.

He inhaled a deep breath as if he was getting irritated. Why should I listen to anything he had to say? We had nothing to talk about. We kissed so what? Yes it was a mind blowing kiss, but just a kiss all the same. If he really wanted to talk to me it wouldn't have taken him a week to finally show up at the coffee shop.

"I see you're going to be difficult. Could I call you then?" He asked and this was the first time he has ever requested my number. Part of me wanted to give it to him but I couldn't.

"No we have nothing to talk about. I'll get your coffee," I said quickly turning away from him. I fixed his coffee and grabbed him a plain bagel. I placed his coffee and bagel down in front of him and he pulled the money from his wallet.

He held it out to me, which was new. Normally he simply placed it on the counter. I reached out to take it and he gripped my hand pulling me closer to him.

"I won't pressure you, but I hope you change your mind," He told me. Then he released my hand. He took the coffee and bagel and left out of the coffee shop without so much as a backwards glance.

"Now tell me again why you won't go out with him?" Lauren asked coming up next to me and I cut my eyes at her.

"Never mind forget I said anything boss lady," She replied. I looked at her with a brow raised.

"What?" She asked looking confused.

"Did you just call me boss lady?"

"Yes, you are the boss lady now. You know with the power to terminate my ass and all," Lauren said then smiled at me. I wasn't sure how I felt about this. I was sure I was going to get a lot more trouble out of her about me getting manager.

We finished up for the day and when it was closing time she helped me clean up. Since today was Friday I knew I need to hurry because I had to run to the bank. I checked the time and knew there was a chance I might be late if the bank was crowded.

"I could take it Bella so you can pick up the kids." Lauren offered. As appealing as the idea was I couldn't. The last girls that worked here before Lauren and I were fired for losing the money on her way to the bank. I didn't want to take any chances and I knew Mrs. Newton was counting on me.

"No I can do it, thanks anyway Lauren." I replied. She shrugged her shoulders and helped me finish cleaning. Once we finished I took the earnings for today to the bank. I made sure to watch the time hoping I wouldn't be late picking Nicky and Sophie up again.

When I walked into the bank it was pretty crowed. I looked at my watch again and knew I was pushing it. I contemplated going to pick them up and then coming back to the bank but I didn't want to chance something happening to the money. Pulling out my cell phone I called Mrs. Weber.

"Weber residence this is Kathleen." She answered in her same chipper voice.

"Hi Mrs. Weber…"

"Bella, how are you dear what can I do for you?"

"I'm at the bank and I'm running late picking the kids up…"

"You need me to pick up the kids for you?" She asked back. I smiled. This woman would never know how much I appreciated the help she gave me.

"If you could, I swear I'll be there to pick them up in about an hour. The line is really long here and…"

"…say no more. I'll pick them up." She replied cutting me off and I breathed a sigh of relief. I thanked her a million times then ended the call. I called the school next to let them know that Mrs. Weber was coming to pick them up.

"McKinley Christian Academy, this is Mrs. Marble speaking." The school secretary answered. I rolled my eyes because I honestly hated the woman.

"Hello Mrs. Marble this is Bella Swan…"

"Oh Ms. Swan, are you on your way?"

"No but…"

"Ms. Swan you've run late every day this week..." She reminded me. I inhaled a deep breath.

"I know that and I'm sorry. I have some new responsibilities at work and…"

"If you are having trouble doing this on your own the state can…"

"I don't need the states help!" I snapped into the phone causing people in the bank to look at me. I inhaled another deep breath.

"Look a Mrs. Kathleen Weber is picking them up. She is the same woman who drops them off in the morning. She will be there shortly."

"All right." She answered. I ended the call not wanting to hear anything else she was about to say. The line started to move a little but not by much.

Every day I had to deal with someone questioning whether or not I was capable of taking care of Sophie and Nicholas. I was so sick and fucking tired of it. I didn't need them reminding me how old I was or how hard it would be to take care of a child with severe asthma. They were my brother and sister. So that meant with our parents dead, they were my responsibility.

"I think the universe favors me," I heard a familiar voice say from behind me. My eyes shut tightly as I hold the bag of money closer to my chest. Edward Cullen, Dr. Edward Cullen. For months he came into the coffee shop and confused me. Then he kissed me and now I couldn't get him or the taste of him out of my mind. Why was he here of all places? Did someone up there think this was funny? It was probably my mother, she would find this hilarious.

"And here I always thought the universe hated me..." I replied without turning around. I felt his hand on my waist. It was like fire. I couldn't understand why he was affecting me this way. It had to be because the universe hated me.

"No one or nothing could ever hate you Bella." He whispered into my ear. I inhaled a deep breath. This was ridiculous. Maybe it was because I was horny, but then again I never actually had sex so it wasn't like I knew what I was missing.

"Well it's either that or as always the universe enjoys making my life complicated," I replied. A light chuckle left his lips. It was so damn mind blowing hearing him laugh. I felt when he stepped closer to me. It was like everything about him enveloped my personal surroundings.

"I'm a complication?" He asked. I couldn't response right away. It was distracting. I opened my mouth to answer when a loud bang filled the bank followed by screams and me being pushed to the floor.

"Everybody down!" A man yelled over the chaos of screams. I turned my head to see what was happening and saw three masked gunman standing at the entry of the bank.

"Oh my god…" I said in a panic.

"It's okay, I won't let anything happen to you." I heard Edward whisper from next to me. It is then when I realize it was him who pushed me to the floor. His arm was over me protectively as he watched the gunman.

One man shouted for the bank tailors to give them everything while another walked around collecting money from everyone else on the floor. I couldn't lose this money. I would be fired and I couldn't get fired. If I was fired the social worker would be all over my ass again. I couldn't risk losing them.

"Your turn lets go," I heard the man standing over me say. I held the bag tighter and shook my head.

"Bitch are you crazy? Give me the damn money!" He shouted. Then I felt a nudge on my side.

"Don't fucking touch her!" Edward yelled. I inhaled a deep breath. This wasn't happening. Could my life get any more fucked up? I kept my eyes on Edward. He looked so angry it was almost frightening.

"What are you going to do if I do touch her? Uh what are you going to do pretty boy," The man said then I felt him touch my side again. This time I knew for sure it was his hand. Then in a flash I watched Edward grip the man pulling him down to the floor and punching him in the face. The man was out cold. Next I heard guns cocking. When I looked up they were aimed at Edward.

"NO!" I yelled jumping up in front of Edward.

"Here take the money alright just take it!" I yelled throwing the pouch at them. They looked at me then at Edward.

"We don't have time for this, we need to get the hell out of here," One of them said and I chewed on my lip.

"What about him?" The other one asked referring to the guy Edward knocked out.

"He's on his own; he shouldn't have been fucking around." The man answered. When they walked away I breathed a sigh of relief. They ran out and the sirens soon followed. I turned to Edward,

"What the hell were you thinking they could have killed you?"

"He shouldn't have touched you, and what the hell were you thinking. Why didn't you give them the damn money in the first place?" He asked back. I shook my head. The police rushed in, late as always. Instantly Billy spotted me on the floor.

"Bella are you all right?" He asked rushing over to me. Slowly I stood up and nodded my head. I told him what happened and about the man on the floor. Two officers came over and got the guy up.

"Great job son," Billy said shaking Edward's hand.

"It was nothing that guy was a coward." Edward replied.

"Still you did something when even the damn security guard didn't. Also thank you for protecting Bella. She's really important to us at the Seattle Police department." Billy said. Edward looked at me with a questioning look and I shook my head.

I felt like we were all there forever before questioning was finally over. Billy offered giving me a police escort home but the last thing I needed was any more attention placed on me.

"All right, call me when you get home and don't worry about Mrs. Newton I'll talk to her." Billy told me. I nodded my head hoping that I wouldn't end up fired behind this. I mean it wasn't like I stole the damn money.

"Could I walk you to your car?" I heard Edward ask. I didn't have the energy to tell him no so I just nodded my head. We walked silently. He was probably thinking I was an idiot for not just giving that guy the money when he first came over. Normally I didn't care what people thought, but for some reason I needed him to understand. I stopped walking as did he.

"Forget something?" He asked. I shook my head.

"No. I just want you to know that I knew it was stupid holding on to the money because they could have killed me, but either way I saw me losing Sophie and Nicholas. Holding the money seemed like the better choice at the time." I told him. Then he looked at me the way most people did, with pity. I didn't want anyone else feeling sorry for me.

"I understand…"

"Good. They come first, they always will." I continue hoping he understood exactly what I was trying to tell him. He nodded his head.

"I understand that too."

"Then tell me what this is about? Why all the questions about myself all the time. I have baggage you see that now. Plus what could you want with me; I'm too young for you." I told him and I watched a smirk form on his lips.

"You're too young for me, but not too young to raise two young children on your own?" He asked. I rolled my eyes seeing his point even though I didn't want to.

"What do you want from me?" I asked him. He stepped closer to me and something in me was telling me to step back but I didn't.

"Anything you are willing to share with me." He answered and I closed my eyes. Now I stepped back because this was really dangerous territory here. We started walking towards my car again. Once we reached it I turned and looked up at him.

"Thank you for protecting me back there…" I said nodding my head towards the bank.

"Thank you for saving my life. I don't know many people who would have stood up in front of a gun for me." He replied back with that smirk and I felt my blush fill my cheeks.

"Could you at least take my number down to let me know you get home okay?" He asked. I nodded my head and he takes my hand into his. I watch as he writes his phone number down in the palm of my hand.

"You know I could have just put your number in my cell phone." I said with a smile.

"I know, I just wanted a reason to touch you again. Get home safely Bella." He said releasing my hand and starting to walk away. I unlock the car door just as he calls my name. I turn around to look at him.

"If it's any consolation I'm 32, and you are more mature then any woman I've ever met my own age." I told me and laughed. He started walking away again and I climbed into the car. I inhaled a deep breath because I just knew this was really dangerous territory. I placed his number into my cell phone and then started the car leaving for Mrs. Weber's place.

When I finally arrived to Mrs. Weber's house I felt horrible for leaving her with the kids for this long. I parked the car, and then quickly climbed out. I rung the door bell and it quickly flew open. I was instantly pulled into Mrs. Weber's arms.

"Thank the heavenly gods you are okay." She said hugging me and I pulled back looking at her puzzled.

"When you didn't show up, I called the police station. They said something about a bank robbery and dear God I could only think the worse." Mrs. Weber said. I assured her I was all right even though I was there.

"Ella!" I heard Sophie scream as she came running over to me. She hugged my legs and I hugged her back. Nicholas followed hugging me on the other side.

"Hey I'm sorry I'm late." I said. She looked up at me with our father's big brown eyes.

"We thought something bad happened." She said with a pout.

"Nope, you know what happened? My silly tire went flat." I lied. I couldn't tell them I was in the middle of a bank robbery.

"I told you to let me fix it." Nicholas said and I laughed.

"I guess I should have uh?" I said back and they laughed. I thanked Mrs. Weber again and she flagged me.

"Not necessary." She replied.

"I hope the three of you aren't getting ready to leave without me. I was serious about that sleepover." I heard Angela say and Sophie and Nicholas shouts with excitement.

We stopped at McDonald's for dinner since I knew there was no way I was going to cook dinner tonight. The moment we arrived home Sophie and Nicholas took Angela upstairs to show her their new room. Why they still called it their new room was beyond me. I fought with the idea of texting Edward and finally gave in.

 ** _Home safely, thanks again ~ B_**

 ** _I was starting to worry ~E_**

 ** _Don't ~ B_**

I texted back. I placed Sophie and Nicholas food out on the dining table and waited for them to come back downstairs. I sat down at the table and looked up at the family portrait that resided on the wall. It was of this five of us.

I smiled remembering that day. My dad hated taking pictures but my mom wouldn't give up. She said she wanted one with the five of us. I was with dad. I had just turned eighteen and thought I was entirely too cool to be bothered with a family portrait.

The photographer kept telling me how much I looked like my mother. She loved it of course. Thinking about it now, I loved it too. Mostly because I knew that Renee wasn't my real mother. I wanted her to be and if you asked me who my mother was I would always say it was her.

But the truth was she married my dad when I was eight. I hated her that first year they were dating. So much of me wish I could take back that year. She forgave me for all the silly things I did, all the pranks I pulled on her.

I was so afraid she was going to up and leave us like my real mother had done. But Renee never did. She sat me down and explained that she wasn't going anywhere. She told me that I was her daughter and nothing was going to change that. From that moment on she was my mother, and nothing had every changed that.

"They haven't changed at all…" I heard Angela say. I looked up at her and it was then I realized a tear had fallen. I heard Sophie and Nicholas coming down the stairs and I quickly jumped up wiping my eyes.

"Hey guys why don't we go pick a movie while Bella gets the food out for us." Angela said walking out of the dining room and keeping them from coming this way. I pulled myself together. I didn't want them to see me crying. Once I felt like I was fine I called them into the dining room to eat.

"Ella, I painted a really pretty picture today in art class." Sophie told me.

"Did you? When do I get to see it?" I asked her.

"Mrs. Hummel said we have to let it dry before we can take it home." She answered and I nodded my head.

"Well I can't wait to see it," I replied and she smiled. I looked over at Nicholas who was playing with his chicken nuggets.

"Did you pant too Nicky?" I asked him and he shrugged his shoulders.

"You don't know if you painted?" I asked him.

"He's mad because call the kids said they were giving their pictures to their mommy's and some stupid boy in school said we couldn't because we don't have a mommy." Sophie told me. The anger that shot through me was bound to kill somebody.

"Why can't you shut up Sophie!" Nicholas yelled. He jumped up from his seat and stormed out of the dining.

"What did I do?" Sophie asked looking from me to Angela.

"Nothing Soph," I assured her as I got up from the table. I went in search of Nicholas and found him sitting outside of our parents' bedroom.

"I should have punched him in his face…" Nicholas said. I sat down next to him.

"No that wouldn't have been nice." I told him and he looked over at me.

"Well what he said wasn't nice."

"I know Nicky, but people are going to be assholes," I replied and he started laughing.

"We had a mommy…"

"The best mommy ever and when you two bring home your paintings we can take them to her." I said and he shrugged his shoulders.

"I guess, but it's not the same."

"I know. How about instead we place them in her art studio. She would really like that." I said. This earned me a smile showing all his pearly whites.

"That would be great!" He yelled jumping up from the floor.

"Good, go let Sophie know and apologize for yelling at her." I told him and he nodded his head.

"Bella," He called to me and I gave him my attention.

"Yeah…"

"You're a great big sister." He said, and then he ran down the steps calling to Sophie. I sat there on the floor not wanting to move. Slowly I stood up and I faced my parents' bedroom. Placing my hand on their door I fought the idea of going inside.

"Ella come on we have to watch the movie!" Sophie yelled from downstairs.

"Yeah Angela said she's going to make sundae's!" Nicholas yelled. I smiled and walked down stairs. We watched the movie they picked out and at the ice cream sundae's Angela made. Once it was time for bed Angela helped me get them washed up and tucked in.

"I really missed having you around." I said to Angela as we sat down in the kitchen. She laughed pulling out ingredients for margaritas.

"I wish I was here sooner. I'm really sorry I wasn't." She said pulling out two glasses.

"Don't be. It's not like you knew it was going to happen, or that you didn't show up because you didn't care." I said thinking about my so called friends from college. Two claimed they couldn't get out of classes; one didn't even give me an excuse.

"You are my best friend Bella. I might have been traveling the world these last few years but that hasn't changed. Anything you need I'm here to help." She told me. I couldn't stop the tears that started. Instantly she was by my side.

I cried for my parents, I cried for Nicholas and Sophie, I cried for myself and I cried for the cards life had dealt me. I cried because I couldn't remember the last time I had cried. I wiped my face filling silly.

"I'm sorry…"

"Don't be. That's what I'm here for. Remember when you let me cry on your silk shirt after Mike broke up with me?" she asked and I laughed.

"I still don't know what you saw in that jerk." I replied and we both started laughing.

"I could never tell you." She replied sitting down next to me. We made drinks and she told me all about traveling the world. I envied her for having been to so many places.

"So what made you finally decide to come home?" I asked her. She shrugged her shoulders.

"Something just said it was time to come home." She answered.

"Well whatever that something was, I'm grateful." I told her. We talked most of the night. I was thankful she avoided any conversation about the night my parents died.

"Oh do you remember when your dad caught us in your room drinking those wine koolers? I thought his head was going to pop off his head." Angela said as we both sat their laughing. My phone chimed that I had a text message.

"Boyfriend?" Angela asked and shook my head picking up the phone.

"I don't have time for any of that. Plus guys run the moment they find out I have Sophie and Nick" I replied looking at the phone. I saw that it was from Edward. A smile touched my lips before I even opened the message.

 ** _Buonanotte Bella, or as we say in English Goodnight Beautiful ~E_**

The message read and I felt my cheeks completely flush.

"Oh that look on your face says that message is from a guy," Angela said. I laughed shaking my head.

"He's just a…" I paused because I didn't know what he was. The only thing I was still certain of was that this was dangerous territory.

* * *

A/N

Hope you enjoyed that, next chapter coming soon! Leave a review if your heart desires.

Love, Emotion


	3. Chapter 3

This is a fanfic story. Twilight and the twilight characters are owned by Stephenie Meyer. No copyright infringement intended. I own nothing but Sophie and Nicky as well as any new characters not related to Twilight. The plot is mine as well as any out of character personality traits the characters may have.

Thank you for reading, hope you enjoy it!

I am finally reposting this story. Hope you enjoy reliving it and to new comers, please enjoy.

Beta: Bobbi Wordsmith

* * *

 ** _Entering my world_**

 ** _Chapter 3_**

I honestly couldn't remember the last time I had a day to myself. I mean the entire day. I had absolutely nothing to do. I didn't have to work today thanks to Mrs. Newton covering my shift, and Angela took Sophie and Nicholas out for the day.

I tried telling her she didn't have to. I mean if I worked, Mrs. Weber would have watched them for me until I got off, but I felt guilty having them at Angela's or anyone else when I was home.

 _You need a break so shut up and get over it,_ I remembered her telling me before leaving the house with them. They were excited because she was taking them to the carnival which was in a town not far from here. Angela was by far, the most awesome best friend for which I could have ever asked.

The moment they left, the first thing I decided to do was take a long bubble bath. I ran the water, set the candles and even set up my iPod to play my favorite playlist. I sent a text to Angela to call me if they acted up or if she needed anything.

 ** _Can you get some rest and let us be. ~Ang_**

 ** _Well don't bite my head off. ~ B_**

 ** _Then go relax, I promise they are fine. ~ Ang_**

 ** _Thanks, Ang. ~ B_**

 ** _No need to thank me, now stop texting me woman. ~ Ang_**

I smiled and started the music on my iPod. Next, I undressed then climbed into the tub. Sitting back in the warmth of the water I tried to relax. I shut my eyes and listened to the music that filled the room.

My mind was far from shutting off, as I seemed to think about everything all at once. It made me sad because almost all my thoughts were sad ones now. I couldn't think about my parents without feeling the pain of losing them. I couldn't think about Sophie and Nicky without remembering that they were growing up without our parents. Every thought seemed to make me sad, well not every thought. Since five months ago, I've been able to think of one thing, one person that didn't usually end with me being upset.

Edward.

From that first day he came into the coffee shop, he placed a smile on my face.  
 _The coffee shop was busier than usual because Mrs. Newton put a billboard on the main highway. She was fighting back against the recession, as she said. It paid off because it seemed like everyone in the state of Washington was coming into the coffee shop._

 _"Bella, Ms. Karen needs another cup!" Mrs. Newton yelled at me. I inhaled a deep breath. I didn't understand this woman. She wanted me to tend to the register and play waitress._

 _"I'm with a customer, Mrs. Newton," I replied. I heard her blow out an irritated breath, then she ordered Lauren to go do it. I knew she didn't want to send Lauren; she was a horrible waitress._

 _I turned around to serve my next customer and was met with the most beautiful hazel eyes I'd ever seen in my life. They belonged to a man, who was at least in his late twenties. His hair was the craziest color of bronze I'd ever seen on a person. I didn't take him for a man that dyed his hair, but could someone really be born with that color?_

 _"Hello, I'm your Isabella and my name is server," I said, then slapped my hand over my mouth when I realized what I said to him. The customer behind him laughed and I could feel the fire filling my cheeks. He smiled at me and my knees buckled._

 _"Oh my god, I meant…"_

 _"It's all right no worries. I can see that you're stressed," he replied in the sexist voice. I swear everything about this man had to be illegal. I felt like I was back in high school with a crush on the quarterback of the football team._

 _I forced a smile on my face, even though I was completely embarrassed. I started to chew on my lip waiting for him to say something else. I didn't trust myself to say anything of intelligence._

 _"If it makes you feel better, I'm Edward Cullen," he replied pushing his hands into his pockets. I couldn't resist watching when he did this. I felt a twinge in my gut at the sight of how tight his pants seemed to get from that little action._

 _He cleared his throat and I pulled myself back together. Looking back at him I could see a questioning look on his face. I figured he was probably wondering what was taking me so long to take his order._

 _"What would you like today, Mr. Cullen?" I asked, putting on my best smile. I watched his jaw go tight, as if me smiling made him angry._

 _"Just a medium coffee, extra sugar, milk instead of cream," he answered._  
 _I turned around to get his order when I heard him ask, "Do you attend a university here in Washington?" I turned back to look at him._

 _"Are you talking to me?"_

 _"Yes," he answered, as if I had asked him a stupid question._

 _"Um no, I attended UCLA."_  
 _"How did you like it?" he asked. I wasn't sure what his agenda was, but I answered his question anyway._

 _"UCLA had great professors and classes available. I learned a lot."_

 _"You enjoyed the classes?" he asked, the shock evident in his voice._

 _"Yes, what did you expect me to say, I enjoyed all the frat parties?" I asked jokingly._

 _"Honestly? Yes, that's what I expected," he actually answered back. I was slightly offended. This man didn't know anything about me._

 _"Well, Mr. Cullen, I promise I am nothing like what you would expect," I replied, with a lot more bite in my voice than I meant to have. I could see all in his face he wanted to challenge that. I grabbed his coffee and placed it on the counter._

 _"What is your favorite donut?" he asked, and I looked at him as if he lost his mind. How had we gone from where I went to school to what my favorite donut was?_

 _"I like the cream-filled ones," I answered, pointing at them on the counter._

 _He nodded his head then said, "I'd like two Boston cream donuts."_

 _"Seriously?"_

 _"Yes, unless you have a better suggestion," he replied. I couldn't resist the smile that touched my lips as I reached in and grabbed the two donuts for him. I wrapped them up then placed them inside of the bag for him. I handed him the bag and he reached in and pulled out one of the donuts._

 _"I ordered this one for you," he said, handing me the donut. Saying I was surprised would be an understatement._

 _"For me?"_

 _"Yes, you said you liked the cream-filled ones and you look like you need something sweet to brighten your day," he answered, and I smiled at him. I took the donut from his hand hoping he didn't feel my hand tremble._

 _"Thank you."_

 _"You're very welcome, Isabella. You have a nice day, don't let the people in here stress you out," he told me, while digging into his wallet. He took the money out and placed it on the counter._

 _"Keep the change," he said before picking up his coffee and walking away. It wasn't until he walked out of the coffee shop that I remembered everyone else around me._

 _When he came in the next day a huge stupid grin filled my face when he walked up to the counter._

 _"Good morning Isabella."_

 _"Good morning, what can't I get for you?" I asked him._

 _"Large coffee, two sugars and cream," he answered. I was good at remembering orders so I knew that this was different from what he ordered yesterday._

 _"Anything else?"_

 _"A plain bagel," he answered. I nodded my head and turned around to fill his order. I finished his coffee first, placing it on the counter._

 _"Would you like the bagel toasted?" I asked._

 _"Yes, that would be nice," he answered. For some reason I felt like he was being a smartass. I placed the bagel in the toaster and waited for it to finish toasting._

 _"Have you lived in Washington your whole life?" he asked, and I looked around. Was he talking to me?_

 _"Yes, I'm talking to you," he said with a smirk on his face. Crap could he read my mind? I cleared my throat and answered his question._

 _"Yes, I grew up in a little town called Forks, actually." I could tell by the look on his face he never heard of the place._

 _"Do you still live in Forks?"_

 _"No, my parents wanted to live in the city," I answered and a sudden case of sadness filled me. We lived in Forks, up until mom became pregnant with Sophie and Nicholas. I didn't ask why they wanted to move; I was a teenager and tired of the little town anyway._

 _I could tell Edward was about to ask me another question when the toaster popped up his bagel. I took that opportunity to grab his bagel and change the subject._

 _"Would you like butter, jelly or cream cheese?"_

 _"What would you pick?"_

 _"Me? I like butter and jelly."_

 _"Butter and jelly it is," he answered and I smiled. I served him his food and he paid leaving me a very generous tip._

 _He came every day that week, ordered his coffee and breakfast, while asking me a personal question about myself._

 _When Friday came I had this feeling that I would never see him again. He didn't look like he was from these parts, so I was sure he was probably just visiting._

 _But he showed up that very next week and the week after that. Each time, I served him his coffee and he asked me a question. I wouldn't admit it but I looked forward to it._

 _Then one day when he came in, I wasn't at the register, I was actually disappointed I would miss out serving him his coffee. Mrs. Newton wanted me to tend to the customers who decided to eat in. As I walked around the shop I couldn't keep myself from looking over at him._

 _He reached the counter and I saw him look behind Lauren as if he was looking for something, or someone? Yeah it was wishful thinking on my part. She smiled and pushed her little boobs up._

 _"Bella, did you hear me?" I looked down at the customer sitting at the table._

 _"I'm sorry, Harold, what do you need?" I asked him. He recited his order to me again. I walked over towards the counter and now Mrs. Newton was talking to Edward. He didn't look happy, but then again, I rarely saw anyone happy when talking to Mrs. Newton._ _I was sure Lauren must have done something wrong, as usual._

 _"I can help you, what would you like?" I heard Mrs. Newton say. I looked up just in time to see her cut her eyes at Lauren._

 _"I would like if Isabella was my server," he replied, and I dropped the coffee cup I was holding in my hand. It hit the ground with a crash shattering to pieces._

 _"Girl, have you lost your mind!" Mrs. Newton yelled at me._

 _"No, Mrs. Newton, it was just an accident."_

 _"Accident or not, that cup is coming out of your paycheck," she replied, and I inhaled a deep breath. I kneeled down to clean up the mess I made._

 _"She's busy, how can I help you?" Mrs. Newton asked him again._

 _"I'll wait for her."_

 _"That could be a long wait," Mrs. Newton replied. I knew what this was really about. She was starting to notice that the change he told me to keep each day was a very hefty tip. Mrs. Newton didn't mind us receiving tips as long as they didn't outweigh hers._

 _"I'll wait," he simply replied. I heard her whisper something to him and he replied back in a whispered tone. I don't know what he said to her, but the next thing I knew she said,_

 _"Isabella, come and serve Mr. Cullen his coffee."_

 _"What about…"_

 _"Lauren, clean that up," Mrs. Newton said, cutting me off before I could even finish what I was saying. Lauren looked pissed but didn't dare question Mrs. Newton. I stood up and quickly washed my hands, then went to the counter to take Edward's order._

 _"What can I get for you today, Mr. Cullen?"_

 _"Call me Edward, it's only fair since I call you by your first name," he said with a smirk on his face._

 _"What can I get for you, Edward?" I asked, and felt my cheeks flush from saying his name._

 _"A medium black coffee."_

 _"That's all?"_

 _"I had a rough night, and need something to wake me up quickly," he replied. I nodded my head._

 _"Do you mind if I make a suggestion then?" I asked nervously._

 _"You're the coffee specialist," he replied with a smirk on his face. To keep from squealing like a thirteen-year-old girl, I started to tap my finger nail on the counter._

 _"I wouldn't call myself a coffee specialist."_

 _"Don't worry I'll do it for you. Do you get your nails done often?" he asked. I looked down at my nails then back at him._

 _"Yes, I guess I do. It's the one moment in the week I get to myself," I replied, then felt guilty when Sophie and Nicholas came to mind. I always felt guilty when I wanted alone time._

 _"Do you not get a lot of time to yourself?" he asked me. Even though I didn't know him, some part of me wanted to tell him my entire life story. But I didn't and he would probably run if he heard the truth._

 _"I stay busy," I answered simply. He looked like he wanted to ask me with what but changed his mind._

 _"Why the color purple? I don't think I've ever seen a woman wear purple nail polish."_

 _"It's a nice color."_

 _"Is it your favorite color?" he asked me. I couldn't understand what his interest was in knowing this._

 _"No, I prefer green. But that doesn't usually look very nice on painted nails," I replied and he nodded his head. He ran his fingers through his hair._

 _"So, what would you suggest instead of black coffee?" He asked me, getting back to our original conversation._

 _"I would suggest a cappuccino with two shots of espresso," I replied._

 _"Is that what you have?"_

 _"When I need something to wake me up quickly? Yes," I answered._

 _"Then I'll take it."_

 _"Good," I replied with a proud smile on my face. I turned around and quickly made his coffee. I saw the way Lauren was looking at me and she did not look pleased. Like I seriously cared how she felt. After I finished his coffee I placed it on the counter then reached in and grabbed him a cinnamon bun with icing._

 _"These usually cheer me up in the morning, puts a little pep in my step," I told him, placing the cinnamon bun in a bag._

 _"I look forward to trying it," he replied. He pulled the money out of his wallet._

 _"The cinnamon bun is on me, you know something sweet to brighten your day," I replied, and then felt my cheeks flush from the embarrassment of repeating his words from the first day. He smiled at me, then placed the money on the counter._

 _"Thank you and keep the change," he told me. He picked up his coffee and roll, then walked out of the coffee shop._

 _I didn't know what a man like Edward Cullen was doing in Seattle, Washington, but I was sure it wasn't permanent._

 _Every week I prepared myself for him not to come in, but he did. Every day for five months he came into that coffee shop._

I was pulled out of my thoughts by the ringing of my house phone. Groaning, I climbed out of the tub and wrapped my towel around my body.

By the time I opened the door the phone stopped ringing. I considered getting back in the tub until it started to ring again. Quickly I rushed up the hall to get the phone.

"Hello?" I answered out of breath.

"Is this Bella Swan?" A familiar feminine voice asked. I was really hoping it wasn't who I thought it was.

"Yes, who's calling?" I asked nervously.

"It's Emily Parker," she answered, and I think I died a little. Emily Parker was the social worker assigned to the case of Sophie and Nicky. She never called off schedule unless someone called her about me. I had a feeling it was probably the school secretary, Mrs. Marble who contacted Emily.

"Hello, Emily, what can I do for you?" I asked sitting down on the floor. I didn't want to help her, I wanted her to go away. I hated having to prove to the government that I could take care of my sister and brother. Like I would leave them to some foster home who would only want them for the check.

"I'm sure you already know what this phone call is concerning," she said. I rolled my eyes as I ran my fingers through my hair.

"No, I can't say that I do know what this phone call is concerning," I answered, not in the mood to play this stupid game.

"I've received phone calls from people concerned about your ability to take care of Sophia and Nicholas."

"From people, who are these people?"

"You know I can't tell you that Bella, but is it true that for the last few weeks you've picked the kids up late from school?"

"Yes, but…"

"…and is it true that you missed Nicholas' doctor's appointment?"

"Yes, that's true but…"

"I hope I don't have to remind you how important it is that Nicholas make each and every appointment," she said, cutting me off again.

"No, you don't have to remind me, and may I remind you that Sophie and Nicky have been perfectly fine for the past few months. So, tell whoever called you, they can kiss my ass," I snapped. The phone remained silent and I knew I was wrong for responding that way. Emily was doing her job and honestly I couldn't have asked for a better social worker to be assigned to Sophie and Nicky. It was just that if anyone saw anything they felt I was doing wrong, she got called and I was sick of it. I inhaled a deep breath trying to calm myself.

"I'm sorry, it's just…"

"I know, Bella, and I want you to know that I always have Sophia's and Nicholas' best interest at heart. I know no one can love them like you can, but loving them is not the case," she said. I shut my eyes fighting the tears.

"I can take care of them, Emily. I just received a raise and have to adapt to a new schedule, that's all," I replied, tapping my foot on the wooden floor.

"What are you going to do with them for the summer?"

"I'm putting them into summer camp. It is with a family friend's church; remember Mrs. Weber?" I asked.

"Yes, the woman who watches them for you from time to time," she replied, as if reading it off a paper.

"Yes, it's her church; she suggested the place to me. I can give you the information if you want to look into it," I told her.

"No, I trust you. Just try to make it on time Bella, and don't miss anymore of his doctor's appointments. I can't stress it enough how important that is," she told me.

"I know, Emily, and it won't happen again."

"Good. Are we still on for my visit next Sunday?"

"Yes."

"All right, see you then, Bella," she said and that was the end of the phone call. I sat on the floor, fighting with the desire to go find Mrs. Marble and Jessica, because I was so sure they called Emily.

My parents may have died in February, but I hadn't actually been approved of guardianship of Sophie and Nicky until July.

In a fairy tale it would have been simple. The court would have simply allowed for Sophie and Nicky to stay with me, but life wasn't a fairy tale. The judge, like everyone else, questioned my ability to take care of them. My track record didn't make me look too good either. I had a little of a record. Freshman year, I had a boyfriend who got me in some trouble, if it honestly wasn't for being Charlie's daughter, could have ruined my life. The judge tried to question that my father could have easily covered up anything else. So, he was going to take that strike in my record seriously.

I was told I had to have everything in order to show I could provide for them. It seemed like it took forever for the insurance money to kick in, because they actually tried to question if my father committed suicide as the result of the gunshot. It had seemed like everything was fighting against me. If it wasn't for Mrs. Weber and Billy speaking on my behalf, I honestly don't think I would have won guardianship of them.

Thankfully, I had won, but not without some additional specifics. A social worker was ordered to our case for two years. The time I had to prove that I could maintain and provide for Sophie and Nicky. The family lawyer tried telling me if I pulled them out of private school I would have a lot more money, but I refused to pull them out of the best school in the state of Washington.

Eventually, I pulled myself up off of the floor and went to put on my clothes. I cleaned up the bathroom, and then went into Sophie's and Nicky's room to clean up in there too. I needed to stay busy because it seemed like no matter how hard I tried someone was out to get me.

After I finished cleaning, I had no idea what to do with myself. It wasn't until that moment that I realized I had no life outside of Nicholas and Sophia. I was no longer Bella Swan the college student, who felt suffocated by the small town she grew up in. I was no longer Bella Swan with the "great" college friends and the "perfect" boyfriend. I was no longer the carefree Bella Swan. She died that same night my parents died.

I had no children of my own, never even had sex, but I was a parent. I had the responsibility of two additional lives who depended on me.

I know this much, after that night I could never listen to Katy Perry's teenage dream and not feel sadness. I decided to call Angela and see what the kids were up to.

"They are fine, Bella," Angela said the moment she answered the phone. I laughed sitting down on the couch.

"I just wanted to be sure they aren't giving you any trouble," I replied. I could imagine the eye roll she just gave me.

"Do you want to talk to them?"

"Yeah, could you put them on?" I asked, chewing on my lip. She laughed and called to Sophie first.

"Hi, Ella! We're having so much fun!" Sophie yelled into the phone and I laughed.

"That's great, Sophie, are you being good?" I asked.

"Yes, Angela said if we were bad she would never take us to the Carnival again. Ella, did you know it's here until June!"

"Really?"

"Yeah, you should come with us next time," she told me.

"I'll be sure to do that, you be good, all right?"

"Yes, love you, Ella."

"Love you too, Sophie."

"Here's Nicky," she replied. I could hear the phone being passed and then Nicholas was on the phone.

"Bella, guess what?" he said the moment he got on the phone.

"What?"

"I won a gold fish!" he answered with so much excitement in his voice.

"No way?"

"Way, and I named him flipper." I couldn't help but laugh.

"Flipper, well okay. I guess when you get back we can go to the pet store to get some fish food."

"So, I can keep him?"

"I don't see why not, but listen here buddy, I am not running an aquarium," I warned and he laughed into the phone.

"Thanks, Bella, love you!"

"Love you too, be good!" I yelled, knowing he probably already passed the phone over to Angela.

"Feel better now?" she asked when she got back on.

"Yes, and thank you again for taking them out today, it really means the world to me."

"If you thank me one more time I am going to feed you my chili," she replied. I laughed so hard I think I actually snorted. Angela was a horrible cook, but nothing was as bad as her chili.

"I won't thank you anymore…"

"Good, just think of me as their self-appointed god mother. I am here to help anyway I can. Now if I am correct, you have at least another few hours to yourself so go read a book or something."

"Yes ma'am," I answered. We hung up and I continued to sit there on the couch, bored. I looked through my phone and saw Edward's name. I debated texting him but I couldn't bring myself to give in. So instead, I decided on a movie. Looking through them I decided on Bridesmaids, it was funny as hell and sure to take my mind off of life.

An hour into the movie I received a text message from no other than Edward Cullen.

 ** _How are you today? ~ E_**

 ** _I hope it's okay that I am texting you. ~ E_**

The second message came in before I could even reply to the first one. I smiled at how nervous he appeared to be. I contemplated making him sweat a little bit more but thought that would be too mean.

 ** _It's all right if you text me, you did save my life yesterday. ~B_**

 ** _And here I was thinking it was you who saved my life. So since it is now confirmed that I CAN text you, you haven't answered my first text. How are you? ~E_**

 ** _I could be worse, how are you? ~ B_**

For some reason I wanted to pour my entire heart and soul out to him, but I was refraining from doing so.

 ** _Better, thanks to a certain brunette. How are Sophia and Nicholas? ~ E_**

 ** _They are good, enjoying the carnival today with my best friend ~B_**

 ** _Oh, if I am disturbing your time with them, I'm sorry. I'll just talk to you later. ~E_**

The idea of him not texting me anymore actually made me sad.

 ** _Oh no, I'm not with them at the carnival. My best friend took them to the carnival to give me some alone time. ~B_**

 ** _It's good that you have a friend like that. ~ E_**

 ** _Yeah she's great. ~B_**

He didn't respond for the longest time and I felt a little sad again. I wanted to text him back but was afraid of coming off as a crazy young person. I continued to watch the movie and about a half hour later, I received another text message from him.

 ** _Can I see you, Bella? ~ E_**

Reading the message, I was speechless. I mean, what was I supposed to say? I've only known the man for the past five months, but still knew nothing about him.

Did I want to see him?

Would it give him the wrong message?

I wasn't changing my mind about dating, at least not until I officially had full and complete custody of Sophie and Nicholas. I couldn't be worried about some guy when I had to make sure the social worker had no reason to take them from me.

But something in me wanted to see him.

Something in me texted back a reply,

 ** _When do you want to meet? ~ B_**

 ** _Right now ~ E_**

Then there was a knock on the front door. My heart started racing and slowly I got up from the couch.

He couldn't be at my door, how would he even know where I lived?

Well, our address would be in Nicholas' chart at the doctor's office and Edward is a doctor. But isn't that like against some rules or something?

Did I really care?

I inhaled a deep breath and checked out the peep hole. I saw him standing there on my front step looking completely fucking sexy and nervous all at once. My heart was beating so loud I was certain he could hear it.

I stepped back away from the door. I knew opening it would mean a lot more than letting him into my home. I knew it would me letting him into my life.

But wasn't he already part of my life in some way? I received another text.

 ** _If you want me to go, I will. ~ E_**

 ** _How did you find out where I live? ~ B_**

I needed to know, I wanted to know how he found out.

 ** _Nicholas' chart. I'm sorry I just really wanted to see you and…you can send a complaint to Dr. Cooper and I'll never bother you again. ~ E_**

Before I could think if that was even what I wanted, I rushed to the door and swung it open.

"No, don't go, you're not bothering me…" the words rushed out of my mouth. He gave me that smile and I felt my cheeks flush. Just like that I had given him permission to enter my world.

* * *

A/N

Hope you enjoyed that, next chapter coming soon! Leave a review if your heart desires.

Love, Emotion


End file.
